


Knowing is Half the Battle

by vanceypants



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Squip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants
Summary: Squip is a humble sexbot owned by a local sex shop, offering guidance and advice to the ever shy, ever awkward Jeremy Heere.  Some lessons require more hands on training than others.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Knowing is Half the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hal9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/gifts).



The truth was, Squip didn't always know the truth. He didn't always know all the answers, or even all the questions, or even all the vague thoughts that went into philosophizing the universe.

What he did know was sex. And how to be a man. Or maybe the approximation of what it meant to be a man. Through sex.

Maybe, ultimately, all he really knew was sex. To use and be used. How to make himself an attractive commodity.

He also knew that he liked Jeremy's company, from the moment he'd first started speaking to him in the shop, down to their multitude of lessons and sage wisdom.

"Hey, I'm, uh, I'm here." Jeremy dropped his bag near the front door, and shuffled towards where Squip was seated, on the checkout counter. Squip kicked his legs idly back and forth, the snugness of his teddy comforting him in the midst of his nerves.

"You're late." Squip always said it, and was right approximately 97% of the time.

"N-no I'm not."

Today was part of the 3%.

"Yes, well."

"You, um, y-you look nice." And Jeremy always said that, even on the days where Squip didn't look nice, even on the days where he'd yet to wash up and was presenting himself as a true cumrag, his position du jour for the customers who flowed in and out of this shop, and in and out of his body, as if he were little more than a dumpster.

Whore.

Except whores were paid, weren't they? Interesting distinction.

But none of that was important.

"I know."

"You, uh, you could just say thank you, you know," Jeremy teased. He walked over to him, hands braced against the counter, before he pulled himself up beside him. His hip rested against Squip's, their shoulders touching, and Squip reached out to place a hand against Jeremy's thigh.

As expected, Jeremy tensed, and let out a nervous giggle.

"What's wrong? I've touched you before."

"Yeah, b-but you're so pretty."

"And? You say that everyday."

"But I'm really s-starting to notice now, I guess."

They'd started these lessons on a whim. Squip had commented that he could help guide Jeremy, assist him in his confidence, in his masculinity, in his sexuality. And they'd gotten involved in just that. He'd purchased toys for Jeremy. Clothing. Items to build him up, to help him pass, to get him off.

Lord knew the idea of him masturbating was equal parts frustrating as it was alluring. It made him feel strange, dirty almost, thinking about it. He'd chastised Jeremy once for it.

"Well," Jeremy had countered, "D-do you really think I'm ready to d-do this stuff with a real person?"

And he was.

But Squip would have to be the next best thing.

"Did you watch those videos I recommended?"

"Yeah." Jeremy's face began to color, as Squip squeezed his thigh, running his hand up higher. He liked the feeling of him squirming underneath him. "They were, um, th-they were pretty-"

"Alluring?"

"I g-guess I never thought that guys like, um, like me could..."

"Could what?"

"D...dominate like that."

Squip laughed. "They weren't all dominant."

"Th-they had their syntho-dicks, um, they had them...they were just sticking them in-"

"Syntho-what?" Squip had heard a lot of terms, but this one was evading his word banks.

"Y...you know. Synthetic p-penises," Jeremy's voice unconsciously dropped a few decibels, a timid little whisper that hardly suited the environment of the sex shop.

“Synthetic penises,” Squip repeated. 

“Yeah.”

“I...you say that as if the distinction matters. My penis is also synthetic, does that make me less valid?” It was a statement which was true in Squip’s favorite sense of the word: the most literal sense.

“Wha--no, that’s different!”

“How is that different? Ah, you’re saying because all of me is fake.”

“N-no!”

Perhaps he was tormenting the boy too much. Squip leaned over, bumping his shoulder against Jeremy’s. “Relax,” He said. “I’m only teasing you. I enjoy my body, fake or otherwise.”

“I-”

Squip slipped his fingers under Jeremy’s chin, tilting his head upward. He could practically feel his breath with how close they were to each other. “And I enjoy your body too.”

“F-fake or otherwise?”

Squip released his hold on Jeremy’s chin, leaning back again with a smile. “Perhaps you should accompany me back into my private quarters for tonight’s lesson.”

“O...okay.”

They walked past the shelves of fleshlights and neon vibrators to the back room where Squip was allowed to go once the store was locked and his duties were completed, to quite literally charge his batteries. The room was compact, a few storage boxes of overflow merchandise taking up what precious little space he had, and a modest bed set for the inhuman approximation of sleep that he dozed into for a few sacred hours every night.

Jeremy went to go sit down expectantly, only for Squip to shake his head. 

“I’m going to be watching right now,” He said, and gestured Jeremy forward, replacing his position by perching on the edge of the mattress.

“Go ahead and undress.”

“...what?” There was a slight laugh to the question, as though Jeremy hadn’t quite heard what he’d said, or as though he’d surely misunderstood at the very least.

“I have come to the conclusion that you are extremely attractive,” Squip said bluntly. “And I would like to engage in intercourse with you.”

“What?!”

This time it was Squip who had a slight laugh to his voice. “I’m kidding.”

“Oh.”

“I would never phrase it so clinically.” He reached out, snagging Jeremy by the cardigan and tugging him towards the bed. “I think you’re hot, Jeremy. I think you’re gorgeous beyond belief. Your lips, your eyes, the frame of your body. Every element of you is stunning, and I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to taste your lips quivering as you try to stifle your ecstatic moans. I want to fuck you.” Squip paused. “Or perhaps the proper phrasing is that I want you to fuck me.”

“I-”

“Aren’t you attracted to me too?” Squip released his hold on him, crossing one leg over the other.

“Y-yeah, but-”

“I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you, surely that was hint enough.”

“I thought it was just-”

“And we flirt constantly. Haven’t you sensed the chemistry between us?”

“I th-thought you were just trying to make me feel good.”

“Oh, and I am,” Squip uncrossed his legs again, grabbing both of Jeremy’s hands. “And if you were listening to my lessons all this time, you’d know the proper response right now would be to kiss me.”

“Oh. Oh! Right!”

Jeremy’s lips pressed against Squip’s, soft and uncertain. Squip remained seated, allowing Jeremy the edge over him, the leverage. Clumsy hands gently cupped Squip’s face, as Squip’s own hands moved upward, through Jeremy’s hair.

He decided that wasn’t adequate enough, though. As his lips parted, allowing Jeremy’s tongue to gently explore, his own hands decided to journey a well.

Right to Jeremy’s shapely, plump ass.

Jeremy squeaked against him, as Squip slipped his hands into his back pockets and squeezed the flesh playfully. 

“Squip-” Jeremy started to protest, only for Squip to steal his kiss once again.

“You need to get these off,” Squip breathed.

“Wh-what do I need to get off?”

“Everything.”

Jeremy fumbled to comply, face a rosy red as he shrugged off his cardigan. He tossed it onto the bed beside Squip, who resisted the very real urge to fold it up nice and tidy for him. He hesitated, deciding next to unbutton his jeans and slide them off. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants in the process, standing before Squip in his striped shirt and a pair of white briefs. Squip could make out the bulge of one of the packers he’d gifted Jeremy.

It made him unbelievably hard. Squip was already programmed to be turned on rapidly. But this had to beat even his highest records. He reached out, greedy hands eager to touch, only for Jeremy to take a step away.

Squip mistook it initially for shyness. Until he looked up, and caught the coy look on Jeremy’s face.

“Did, uh, did I give you permission to touch me?”

Squip blinked.

And Jeremy’s smile fell. “S-sorry. I thought it would sound-”

“You’re incredible,” Squip breathed the air his non-existent lungs didn’t need, an exhale of admiration and lust. 

Jeremy beamed, an expression that wasn’t exactly sexy, but was so cute and joyful that Squip certainly wasn’t going to complain.

And he returned to undressing, peeling his shirt off next. It joined his cardigan. Squip kept himself from grabbing his pants from the floor as well. It didn’t matter. Their clothes were going to be wrinkled. Who really cared about decency or clothing conventions in a place like this?

Jeremy paused there, his black binder hugging his chest. “Can I just keep this-”

“No.” Perhaps the intentions were initially selfish; Squip certainly wanted to see all that Jeremy had to offer. But every other reason backed up his selfish desires. “We’re going to be doing something that will require full utilization of your lungs and breathing. Something strenuous enough that we can’t risk hurting you.”

“F-fucking counts as a high action sport now?”

“The way we’re going to do it, absolutely.”

“I just...when I pictured us doing this, I...you know, I l-looked-”

“You’re vastly overthinking this.” It felt dismissive though, to say such a thing to him. “I want to see you, Jeremy. I’ve seen you before anyway, when I helped you try on that very binder.”

“This is different.”

And it was different, though Squip had been half-hard during that moment as well. Everything, every moment, every detail about Jeremy throughout their time together was enough to drive him absolutely wild.

This scenario held a different intention, though. A certain intimacy that their lessons alone didn’t carry. 

Maybe he was rushing him into things too soon.

“I told you from the beginning that I was going to help you with your image of yourself, didn’t I? And perhaps I helped build your confidence in your look for the outside world, but what use is that if it all crumbles in private?”

“I d-don’t know…”

“Whatever the future holds for you, this is who you are right now. And you’re a man, Jeremy. You’ve always been a man, even before I-”

“W-well, I used to be a baby.”

Squip looked at him with a sense of confused frustration. “And?”

“I-I mean, men are adults. I wasn’t always a-”

“For the love of--you knew exactly what I meant. Truly, that was why you derailed me?”

“S-sorry.” Jeremy smiled shyly. “It was j-just...I’m not really used to anyone being that nice to me.”

“Well, you should be. More people should be paying you compliments. In fact, if you follow my procedures, I can guarantee that-”

“I d-don’t want...I mean, compliments are nice, but...b-but it’s enough if, I mean...I mean, I’d c-consider the lessons a success even if it’s just, um, just you who notices me.” He kicked at the ground, eyes downcast. “And, uh, and you do notice me, right?”

“Jeremy. You--pardon the crassness--you give me an erection every time you stand next to me.”

“S-seriously?”

“Not literally, but often enough to pose a problem.”

“I don’t think it’s a p-problem at all, actually.” Jeremy took in a deep breath, and then peeled his binder off overhead. His breasts bounced free, nipples pink and erect. He dropped his binder on the bed, before moving to cover his chest.

Squip made a soft noise of disapproval, reaching out to take Jeremy’s wrists and guiding his hands away. “Let me see.”

Except he hardly spent any time looking, even as he fit the image into his memory banks.

Instead, he needed to taste him.

Squip leaned forward, kissing down the slope of his left breast, before he reached his nipple. He circled his tongue around it, before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, his fingers pinching and squeezing the other one. 

Jeremy arched towards his mouth, his fingers moving into Squip’s hair. His body trembled, and Squip smiled against him, gently brushing his teeth against his nipple, before pulling away with a wet pop, a line of saliva connecting him to his skin briefly before it burst. “Kiss me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy leaned down and did just that, as Squip’s hands slid down over his sides. His skin was soft and warm and human and Squip craved every last bite of him. His thumbs hooked into Jeremy’s waistband, and he began to slip them down. His packer loosened in the process, bouncing onto the ground at Jeremy’s feet, as Squip worked Jeremy’s underwear down to his knees, finally releasing them to let them slip the rest of the way.

They broke their kiss, Jeremy stepping out of his underwear, then stooping down to pick up his packer. He blushed once more, setting it down with the clothes on the bed, before letting his hands fall to his sides.

Squip looked over him, his breasts, his stomach, his legs, his cunt, and he groaned, a throaty little sound of desire. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him up against his own silken-clad body. 

They tumbled backwards, Jeremy landing on top of Squip as they lay on the bed. Jeremy’s legs straddled one of Squip’s, and he could feel his wetness against his thigh. Squip raised his leg upward, rutting it between Jeremy’s, just to hear him sigh sweetly in pleasure.

Jeremy’s chest rested against Squip’s, and their hands gripped each other’s, Jeremy moving them so that he had Squip’s hands pinned above his head as he began to pepper kisses to Squip’s lips. The motion made him smile, and every attempt by Squip to deepen it was thwarted by Jeremy drawing back with a laugh.

“I’ve got you t-trapped now.”

“I suppose you do.”

“Can, uh, can I take your clothes off too?”

“Hm.” Squip looked up thoughtfully, as though he really had to consider it. As if he wasn’t eager for Jeremy to unwrap him. Much like with Jeremy, it wasn’t as though Squip hadn’t been seen in various stages of undress by the human. He’d been seen in several demeaning or compromising positions, given the station of his job here at the shop.

But they hadn’t undressed each other in this manner yet.

And he was eager to have an opportunity to give himself away without it being a career move. To actually be seen, not as something to fondle or test toys upon, but as someone worthy, someone equal.

It made him feel strange to truly consider it. 

“I suppose I can allow that,” He finally said, as he gave Jeremy’s ass another experimental squeeze.

Jeremy sat up, moving himself until he was straddling Squip’s hips. His fingers teased down his chest, rubbing his nipples through the semi-sheer fabric of the lace teddy. Squip moved up towards his fingers, gasping, as Jeremy tweaked them.

He slipped the fabric down Squip’s body, unraveling him. He moved off of him to fully undress him, Squip submissively moving his limbs when prompted to make things easier, until he was fully unveiled in the privacy of their room.

Jeremy caressed his hands over his bare skin now, his eyes half lidded as he looked him over.

“Y-you’re really pretty.”

“I know. So are you.” Squip cupped Jeremy’s face in his hands, guiding him back down for another kiss.

He could have been happy just with this. Simply with kissing him. Squip was used to being kissed by customers, of course. Not often, but often enough to be distressing.

Perhaps distressing was too strong a word. It was what he was built for, after all, to give pleasure to humans. A store model, too used to be sold for individual use, but at least he had a purpose.

He much preferred this purpose, though. Kissing Jeremy. Being his.

“I have a present for you, but first, I need you to lay back and trust me.”

“I...o-okay.” Jeremy moved off of Squip, laying on his back beside him. The mirrored position of their bodies didn’t last as Squip sat up, moving himself until he was kneeling between Jeremy’s legs. He nudged his thigh, causing him to spread them apart more.

“Wait,” Jeremy breathed, just as Squip’s lips began to descend towards his lower stomach. “I...c-can I request something first?”

Squip glanced up at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t like receiving head?”

“I...w-well, I still want that, but can I...c-can I do something to you first?”

Squip moved back upward, perched on his knees, giving Jeremy a small nod.

“There’s, uh, th-there’s all kinds of toys here, right? Can I maybe...c-can you maybe…”

“Yes, Jeremy?”

“L-like a, um,” His face was scarlet, as Jeremy placed his hands upon his own face in shame. He managed to get his words out, albeit extremely muffled, “L-like a plug?”

“What?”

“C-can I put a...can you put a...a plug? In you?”

“Ah. A butt plug.”

There was no way to say it without it being funny, and Jeremy’s nervous giggles only amplified the absurdity of the term.

“Of course.” Squip rose to his feet, going to one of the boxes. He could feel Jeremy staring at his body as he moved across the room. He grabbed a few different varieties, presenting them one by one to Jeremy, until Jeremy nodded towards an acceptable model. He judged the weight of it in his palm casually as he walked back to the bed, retrieving a bottle of lubricant as well, before handing both to Jeremy.

“You don’t need to use the lube, of course. I’m not a human, if you’d rather-”

“I w-wanna be gentle. At first, anyway,” Jeremy teased. His expression softened. “At least, um, I want to be gentle if you want me to be gentle. Wh-what do you want?”

When was the last time someone had asked him that?

Before Jeremy, Squip couldn’t say that anyone had ever asked such a thing. It made him feel strange, on the spot almost, but he ignored it, as he got onto his hands and knees on the bed, his ass facing Jeremy. He lowered himself down on his elbows, glancing back with what he hoped was an alluring smile.

When had he ever worried about whether or not he appeared alluring? Jeremy certainly did things to him, changing his entire processing capabilities.

“I want you, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I want you to put your lessons to good use, and fuck me like the man we both know you are.”

Still, the feeling of lubricated fingers circling his entrance caught him by surprise. Squip’s cock throbbed pleasantly as Jeremy moved one digit within him.

Squip rode back against him. Against one finger. Then two. Stretching and probing and stroking within him. He rocked back, eager for more, more.

When Jeremy finally pulled his fingers away, he whimpered despite himself. Even as he heard Jeremy pouring the contents of the lubricant bottle into his palm, then stroke it over the bulbous head of the plug.

The silicone bumped against Squip, and he wriggled slightly against it despite himself. Jeremy paused, and this time he was the one squeezing Squip’s ass. It felt nice to be handled by him, and Squip bit his lip, bowing his head, as the plug began to push into him. Deeper, until the widest part was taken into him, the base of the toy settling pleasantly against his ass. Squip tried to sit back up, but the motion jostled the toy within him, and he moaned desperately.

“Jeremy…”

“G-god, that looks...holy f-fuck, Squip, I...you’re so…”

“I know,” He insisted again, managing to bring himself back up onto his hands. He whined against as he sat back on his haunches, turning himself around to face Jeremy. Squip’s face was flushed, though not sweaty (he lacked the glands for such a response). He accepted Jeremy’s kiss, though his thoughts were focused on the toy currently inside him.

It wasn’t his first time having a toy inside him, of course. But to have it put into him by Jeremy left him dizzy with lust and affection.

Lust was normal.

Affection was something else entirely.

Jeremy rotated his thumb over one of Squip’s nipples. Squip moved towards his touch for a few selfish moments, before he once again crawled between Jeremy’s legs.

His kisses rose up and down Jeremy’s thighs, each kiss nearer and nearer to his cunt. Jeremy gasped, his toes curling, and then Squip’s tongue was moving over the soft lips of his sex. Jeremy nearly screamed, and Squip had to pause, looking up at him in wonder.

“So vocal already,” He remarked, as he used his fingers to spread him open. He couldn’t resist taking a look at him, so spread open before him.

And then his lips were seeking his clit, sucking and stroking his tongue against him. He felt Jeremy squirm and rock upward towards him, and slipped one of his fingers inside the tightness of his body.

Jeremy’s body was warm and wet. It made Squip’s untouched arousal ache with need, though he ignored it in favor of lavishing his lips upon him. He drew his finger out, replacing it with his tongue, and then placing his thumb against his clit instead, rubbing it in circles as he fucked Jeremy with his tongue. His touch grew more rapid, until he found a speed that left Jeremy’s cries ragged and his body movements swaying and needy.

“Squip!”

Squip curled his tongue within him, continuing the pressure against the spots that drew the most vocal reactions.

Jeremy came, wet and fast and hard, and Squip could do nothing but continue to lap at him, eager and starved. The motion against his clit gradually slowed, as he reluctantly drew his tongue out of him. He pressed a kiss over his mound all the same, before he sat up, once more hyper-aware of the toy inside himself.

“Wow,” Jeremy breathed, staring up at the ceiling.

Squip crawled over him, brushing his cock against Jeremy’s stomach in the process, as his wet mouth moved against Jeremy’s neck. He bit him, sucking softly upon him until he thoroughly marked him. His. Jeremy was all his.

And he, he was all Jeremy’s.

“Do you want your present now?”

“I th-thought that was it.”

Squip laughed, taking Jeremy’s breasts in his palms and softly kneading them, as he drew his lips away from Jeremy’s neck. “No, that was for myself.”

“How?”

“If you see a decadent dessert spread before you, wouldn’t you want to steal a taste?”

“I th-thought you didn’t like eating.”

“I like eating you.”

Jeremy giggled, covering his face in his hands once again. “You’re so...y-you’re so…”

“Pretty? Sexy? I know.”

“Funny.”

That was a new one. Squip tilted his head, then carefully disentangled himself from Jeremy.

“Hey...h-hey, wait, I’m sor-”

“I’m just getting your present,” He reassured him, as he kissed him again. He was certain Jeremy could taste himself against his lips, and it made Squip smirk at the notion.

The present was in one of the cardboard boxes as well, though it was wrapped in its own private box within it. He brought the ribboned gift over, setting it in Jeremy’s lap as he knelt upon the bed. The pressure inside himself was leaving him dizzy with need, but he did his best not to brush against his own arousal, not to accidentally undo himself so soon.

Jeremy looked at him curiously, before he undid the ribbon and opened the top of the box.

The strap on was understated, modest, but unmistakable, the harness black leather, with the fleshy detail of the moderately sized dildo bouncing almost comically as Jeremy drew the entirety of the contraption from the box.

“Holy fuck,” Jeremy breathed.

“I know I gifted you one early on,” Squip said casually. Because he had, though with the intention of Jeremy using it on a girlfriend, on a human suitor. “But I didn’t know if you’d bring it if I asked. Besides, I think this one suits you more. I believe everything should fit well as is.”

Jeremy looked up at him, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. “Holy fuck,” He repeated.

It made Squip worry. Perhaps he’d misjudged. Perhaps he’d overstepped. Perhaps he’d been selfish, sending Jeremy pornographic clips of trans tops specifically, as though to influence the type of lover he should be. He bit the inside of his cheek, grasping and ungrasping at the sheets of the bed as he waited for Jeremy to say anything besides blessed expletives.

“Th-this is so hot. You...y-you’ll really let me fuck you?”

“Let you?” Squip repeated. “I obviously want you to.”

“Yeah but you’re so...um...y-you’re so tall.”

Squip managed not to laugh at the absurdity of the statement, but it certainly caught him off guard. “Well...yes. Yes, I’m aware. But we’ll be on the bed, it’ll be fairly equal sizing for whatever you might like to do with me.”

“I mean, you’re so...your cock is so, um, it’s very big.”

“I was designed that way. To provide maximum pleasure for whoever might want me.” He paused, a wry smile, “A syntho-dick for all varying needs and desires.”

“Syntho-wha...o-oh, right, I said that earlier.”

“Yes, Jeremy. Yes you did. Do you need help getting that on?”

“No.”

As it turned out, Jeremy was lying. He absolutely needed help with the straps. Squip winced with every heavy step, his ass clenching around the toy, as he helped Jeremy with the buckles and clips, getting everything snug around him.

Squip placed his hands against Jeremy’s hips, swiveling him towards the full length mirror in the corner of the room. “Look how handsome you look.”

Jeremy leaned back against Squip, ass brushing against his cock, and Squip sucked in a startled breath, even as his hands moved smoothly. He rested one hand against Jeremy’s stomach, the other reaching down to give a few teasing strokes to the dildo. Jeremy’s gaze moved within the mirror, down to Squip’s hand against his artificial cock. And he whimpered, leaning back more fiercely against Squip.

And just as suddenly, he spun around, looping his arms around Squip’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered, and leaned up to kiss him.

They tumbled back to the bed again, Squip nearly yelping as his ass came down upon the bed. Jeremy reached between his legs, past his length, and grasped at the base of the toy. 

Squip felt empty without it, and felt a flutter of concern as Jeremy outright flung the toy across the room.

“You didn’t have to do that,” He murmured, only for Jeremy to bite his bottom lip playfully.

“Y-you’re so cute.”

“I know. As are you.”

“I, uh, I think I know too.”

Squip settled back against the pillow, staring up at Jeremy with hazy eyes, the entirety of the room seeming to blur out except for Jeremy’s outline. Jeremy grabbed the lubricant again, and looked down with fascinated zeal as he began to stroke it over the toy.

Though really, it was so much more than a toy. The way Jeremy held himself now was nothing short of beautiful, confidence radiating off of usually slumped posture and shy smiles. He looked up, meeting Squip’s eyes, though he continued stroking.

“Jeremy,” Squip whimpered. “Jeremy, I need you.”

“I know.”

Squip felt the tip of it bump against him, and he squeezed his legs around Jeremy’s waist, tugging him in closer, or at least attempting to.

Jeremy rotated the tip around him, circling and circling.

“Oh…oh, Jeremy, please!”

The head began to press into him. Squip grasped Jeremy’s shoulders, his fingernails biting at his skin, as Jeremy pressed in inch by stunning inch. Sweat glistened on Jeremy’s forehead and chest, and Squip’s mouth watered with the sudden urge to taste him again.

Perhaps after this. He could be a little greedy, after all. If Jeremy thought he was pretty, surely he could get away with whatever he wanted.

“Oh,” He moaned as Jeremy filled him completely. His fingers flexed against him, tugging.

Fully submerged in him, Jeremy leaned forward, their noses bumping briefly, before they were kissing, Squip straining upward on the bed as best as he could. As they kissed, Jeremy pulled back, only to thrust back into him.

The kissing ended, but the rhythm didn’t. Jeremy moved as though he’d always been endowed this way, as if he’d been crafted just for this moment. He squeezed Squip’s thighs, and occasionally rubbed his hips, but he neglected Squip’s cock. At least for the moment.

“Jere-”

“I’m g-going to take care of you. I promise.”

And then he flipped them.

Squip hadn’t expected the change in momentum. One moment he was on his back. The next, Jeremy was on his, and Squip was seated atop him. Jeremy pressed and pulled at Squip’s hips, until Squip began to use his own strength to bounce himself upon Jeremy’s cock. Squip dropped his hands down to Jeremy’s stomach, then up to his breasts, using them as leverage, as a handle of sorts, as he moved upon his cock.

Every ridge, every synthetic vein, seemed to rub just right inside of him. Squip’s eyes closed, if only for a few seconds, to relish in the pleasure, before the touch of Jeremy’s hand against his own length caused them to flutter open again. Jeremy's thumb circled against the tip, as Squip watched in wonder. The sight came before the full pleasure of it hit.

“I’m close, Jeremy,” He whined, pleasured tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

“Can you c-come for me?” Jeremy asked, bashful and hopeful and beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful. Squip didn’t have a heart, but if he did, it would race for him right now, swollen with love and need and desire and pride. “Please? Please c-come for me, Squip. Please.”

And how could he deny a request spoken with such tenderness?

Squip came with a cry, the few tears lingering in his eyes spilling down his flushed cheeks, head falling back as the cries of Jeremy’s name escaped his lips. He hardly had time to feel it though, before Jeremy was rolling them over again, pinning Squip beneath him, still inside him, as he kissed again. The stickiness of Squip’s come coated Jeremy’s chest, and he could feel it press to his own skin with the proximity of their bodies in the fervor of their kissing.

Jeremy wiped the tears from Squip’s eyes as he pulled back, smiling a gentle smile as he pulled himself out from within him. The emptiness was overwhelming, and Squip wrapped his arms around him. “Wait,” He murmured.

“I-I’m not going anywhere.”

Squip smiled, as Jeremy rested his forehead against his. Their noses bumped together, and before their lips followed suit, Squip whispered in return, “I know.”


End file.
